The Date
by PokemonLover2189
Summary: Ranma and my OC go on a date. What could happen, read and see. Has more than one part


Sayumi waited at the bus stop waiting for bus number 16 to pick her up. She planned to take the bus to Tokyo, Japan and spend the day shopping in Shinjuku. She waited at the bus stop for ten minutes, and then heard a familiar male voice call her name. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than Ranma Saotome. Sayumi thought back to the first time that she met him.

A new school year had started and she had been running to school in order to get there in time. Now Sayumi Yukimura was never usually late, but that day she had forgotten that she had school in the morning and stayed up longer than she should have. Upon arrival she found Akane Tendo beating up many of the male students that challenged her every morning.

It happened every day because of Kuno, Tatewaki. Every since she could remember Kuno had pursued a courtship with Akane and took it upon himself to declare in front of the entire male population that he would punish anyone who tried to date her without defeating her in combat first. He was kind of obsessed really, but she digressed. Everyone except Kuno could see that Akane had no interest in him what so ever.

Anyway, realizing that if she stayed and watched she would be late to class she started to run again but knocked into someone. Freaking out even more than she already was Sayumi frantically gathering up her book, when she felt something on her hand. She looked from the hand and into the face of a handsome pig tailed boy. Of course she didn't recognize him so she believed that he was new. To make a long story short, she fell in love with him the moment that she saw him.

But her heart was crushed when she learned of Ranma's (she found out what his name was from Nabiki) engagement to Akane. Apparently her father and his father were friends and decided that they wanted them to carry on the Tendo dojo, and since Akane was the closest to his age she was the one to do it. But after seeing the hostility and hate between the two she felt a little better. Coming back to the present for a second she waved him over.

~Ranma's POV~ Ranma slowly pushed himself away from the tree that he had been hiding behind. Looking around for anyone that could spot him, and finding none, put his hands in his pants pockets and walked down the deserted street. He had hoped for a nice relaxing day, and he'd been having one until Shampoo showed up. He could swear that all of the fiancés that he had unfortunately wound up with were insane. He wished he could at least be around someone that wasn't forcing themselves on him or yelling at him for something he did or said.

He looked ahead to see where he was when he spotted a familiar silhouette sitting at a bus stop. It was Sayumi Yukimura, one of the girls that he met from school. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a purple dress and purple silhouettes on her feet matching her outfit. A small brown bag hung on her shoulder and he assumed that she was going shopping.

It was then he got an idea.

'Yes', he thought.

It was perfect. This was just the relaxing vacation that he had been looking for. He could spend the day with a beautiful woman that seemed to be the only sane one in all of Japan.

"Sayumi", he yelled to get her attention. He could tell she heard his voice because she turned her head towards him and waved him over.

~Sayumi's POV~ Sayumi could feel her heart beat faster with every step that Ranma took towards her. Calming her heart she smiled at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey Ranma".

"You going somewhere" he asked, gazing at her bag for a second.

"Actually I just got my paycheck and I decided to do some shopping in Shinjuku" "Would you like some company. We could spend the day together. You know…you and me alone."

Her heart skipped a beat since she knew what he was implying.

"Ranma, are-are you asking me out on a date?"

"No of course…yeah it's kind of what you said." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

Sayumi could feel her excitement rise. The boy that she was in love with was asking her out on a date. But her heart dropped when she thought about Ranma being engaged. That meant that he was off limits. She forced herself to speak.

"I would love that Ranma, but uh…"

"But what…" She could hear the confusion as well as hurt in his voice.

"Well…uh…you're kind of…engaged and it would be wrong for us to go out"

~Ranma's POV~ Ranma felt his whole body shake in anger. Not at Sayumi but at his father for setting him up in his stupid engagement. Considering how much he and Ayane fought, he didn't believe that they would have a successful marriage, even if he did want to marry her. And he couldn't even think about Shampoo without shivering. He turned around so Sayumi wouldn't see his face.

~Sayumi's POV~ As Ranma turned away from her, she feared that he was angry at her for refusing. It's not that she wanted to say no, she just didn't feel right going out with someone who was already promised to another. If he was mad at her now was the time to cool his temper down.

Without much thought she said, "Ranma, I'm really sorry but I just don't feel right about this. I mean, if you weren't engaged I wouldn't…"

Before she could finish, Ranma grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards the bus that had magically appeared in front of them. She didn't even think it would be there.

"R-ranma"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU AND I ARE GOING TO SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER AND HAVE FUN. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT ME BEING ENGAGED. GOT IT"

Sayumi's eyes widened in astonishment and then in joy. If he didn't care she didn't care. She'd just have to forget about his engagement. At least for now.


End file.
